Wind: 1 Cielo
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: En honor al nacimiento del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. -10 de octubre-. Naruto es el niño que se roba el cielo de Konoha... ¿o no? Una breve perspectiva de Sarutobi, y el propio Naruto, sobre el día de su nacimiento.


En honor al ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente... y llegar al corazón de unos tantos. Se suponía que haría un fanfic de alrededor de doce capítulos, basados en mis ocurrencias tras ver el video de Wind (ending de Naruto), y que se me hace muy representativo para su historia. De todas formas quizá luego suba los demás, como de costumbre soy olvidadiza y lo subí hasta hoy, y no ayer que según la ficha técnica cumple años. Dejo entonces el primer capítulo, y... como soy floja XP quiza el único, por ahora.

_** Naruto es el niño que se robó el cielo y la esperanza de Konoha... ¿o no? Una breve perspectiva de Sarutobi, y el propio Naruto, sobre el día de su nacimiento. **_

* * *

**WIND**

**1. CIELO**

El tercero lo envolvió en la ahora gastada tela. Pensó en lo irónico que era el tiempo, que incluso en algo como una simple prenda podía notarse lo irrisorio del fin de esa gran leyenda.

Aquella tela ganaba importancia porque llego a portarla esa persona; la hacía lucir aún con mayor magnificencia con solo usarla. Ahora no era más que un harapo que envolvía un futuro incierto hecho carne.

El niño se removió en sus brazos, llorando sin parar. Sarutobi le miró sintiendo que su propio corazón se estrujaba. Por un momento pensó sin error, que para todas las personas, el día de la muerte del niño sería más importante que cuando iniciaba su vida. Por eso comenzó a apreciarle.

Si bien era cierto que el destino final de todas las personas era encontrarse con la muerte, Sarutobi sabía que antes de cruzar el corto tramo que era la vida humana, algunas personas penaban más que otras, por buscar los pocos momentos de felicidad. Predijo ciertamente que él más bien tendría pocos, pero rezaba cada noche porque supiera disfrutarlos como ninguno.

Sentir a la pequeña y frágil criatura entre sus brazos, envuelta en la gabardina de aquel que fue el cuarto Hokage, le erizó la piel. ¿Sería posible que ese diminuto ser, tuviera la fuerza suficiente para poder controlar lo que ahora estaba dentro de si?

¡Una villa entera de guerreros no había podido con ello!...

Ahora dejaban algo que muchos hombres poderosos no pudieron controlar o exterminar, en manos de un recién nacido. Pesada carga. Otra ironía de la vida.

El tercero agitó la cabeza, como si deseara alejar cada una de las ideas que podrían provocar otra carga en ese pequeño niño, que de por sí ya tenía suficiente con tolerar en adelante su propia existencia, sumada a la de uno de los mas poderosos demonios en su interior.

Elevando la cabeza bien en alto, entró en la villa desafiando a sus antiguos compañeros y el pueblo. "Hay que matarlo", dijeron temerosos. "Él podría despertar como el monstruo que ahora es".

Las delicadas y diminutas manos, que en ese momento rodearon su dedo –enorme, gigantesco a comparación,- le hicieron dudar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sarutobi contempló que la idea de matar a un niño no era descabellada; no por temor o el odio irracional de los ignorantes o ciegos de dolor, que estaban evitando ver que ese niño era un verdadero héroe. Con su sola existencia salvaba a millones, en nombre de los miles que el mal en su interior se había llevado.

Sarutobi deseaba eliminar la pesada carga de la pequeña criatura. El matarlo sería lo más piadoso que pudiera hacer por él.

Recostó a la pequeña criatura en la canasta, que había pedido dispusieran en la torre del Hokage –de las únicas construcciones aún en pie, y Sarutobi recuerda con escalofrío lo que sintió al tener que pasar por sobre los escombros de su amada aldea-.

Miró ese cielo nocturno, palpó las estrellas con la mirada. El niño dormía, pero se despertaba llorando como si la más desgarradora de las pesadillas lo atacase. No era desprovista de verdad la idea: era realidad.

Ese día, el cielo estaba aún más ennegrecido.

El bebe no comprendería hasta muchos años después, que el exceso de humo que lo hacía toser esa noche, y el exagerado rechazo de los aldeanos, precisamente el día de su nacimiento, era la ofrenda para los muertos que se llevó el de nueve colas consigo al interior del niño.

Cada año, Sarutobi podía ver ese cielo azul de Konoha ennegrecido, y entonces su corazón se acongojaba. Por los que se fueron, pero dejaron su pena sobre la tierra. Por el que se quedó y sufría más que ellos por el simple hecho de vivir, sin entender porque odiaban su existencia.

El día en que nació, el cándido cielo de Konoha, se había ennegrecido. Humo de guerra. Humo de incienso. Humo que emerge y se dejaba trajinar por el viento hasta el mar.

De pureza azulada a manchas de nube gris. Doliente y abatido, cubre bajo sus faldas a ese país. Se hunde como injusto animal en el corazón de un niño, y el pequeño que no entiende, llora y añora su claridad ancestral.

A pesar de los años el tercero lo mira a escondidas y en silencio; ve que sus diminutas manos se seguían apretujando, orando cuando aprendió, por nacer bajo un cielo azul. No disparejo por negro gas de oscuridad incluso de día.

Entonces Sarutobi, al ver el cielo piensa en los ojos del que para su pesar, dejó el peso del mundo a su pequeño retoño. Su más grande herencia no fue su leyenda, ni su gobierno, sino su ser entero sacrificado para la vida de un niño amado.

Los ojos de Minato deben ser como el cielo actual: corazón cerúleo que de sombra de humo está muerto, y es doloroso su mirar.

Porque seguramente el cuarto debe estar dolido, quizá arrepentido, de haber salvado a un pueblo que odia a aquel a quien debería admirar. El tercero se estremece, y pide perdón en sus nombres, prometiendo que cuando crezca, el mismo niño en quien confió desde el nacimiento el mundo, lo cambiará.

El alma de Sarutobi, muere un poco cada año. Y sabe que la del niño vivirá. El dolor no lo hace malo, le hace fuerte. Y entonces es cuando nota algo que había olvidado.

El niño que se robó el cielo azul, tiene otro en su mirar.

Sarutobi llora, pero ya no de angustia. El nuevo pequeño cielo cada día crece; mira desafiante, con promesa de futuro tenaz.

El tercero puede regresar otra vez orgulloso y sin dolor su mente al pasado, encontrando la cura a su mal del corazón. "Se llamará Naruto", dice Jiraya al entrar. Desenvuelve la gabardina del que fue su antiguo discípulo, y vierte sake como ofrenda. El niño ahora tiene identidad, aunque algunos secretos de ella se habrán de estar guardando para su propio bienestar. No necesita un manto roído para saber su origen, porque es una promesa que está escrita en sangre, no en una simple prenda.

Jiraya parte, no sin antes incendiar aquella gabardina. El cuarto no necesita otro recuerdo que su leyenda; su cielo esperanzado e ideales encarnados en el nombre e imagen de un niño.

Entonces el humo se va. Humo que no es de incienso en ofrenda de un muerto, humo que no es para olvidar o penar. Es humo que se deshace de los viejos despojos, para dejar aquello que vale la pena: Un nuevo cielo en el cual creer. Jiraya algún día promete regresar.

Y es como Sarutobi sabe también, que los ojos del padre, son como los del hijo. Sin importar que una nube oscura parezca opacarlo, cuando se disipe seguirá resplandeciendo incluso si ya no está para observar su propia obra. Incluso si el propio tercero se extingue para verla tampoco.

Entonces sin importar que el cielo sobre su cabeza se vuelva rudo y voraz ennegrecido, el de abajo, que se puede palpar, en la mirada de un niño vuelve a alumbrar como esperanza.

_Naruto se recuesta en el pasto._

_Le han pegado, le han escupido._

_Se hace ovillo, preguntándose por qué._

_Faltaran muchos años y distancia en dolor para que sepa._

_Sarutobi le enseñó. __El niño necesitaba fe, porque no tenía otra cosa en qué sostenerse. Sus ojos se están cansando de llorar, sus piernas de correr y sus labios de rezar. _

_Sus ma__nos se apretujan, mira el cielo, hace oraciones para resistir y en nombre de los muertos que se dice murieron cuando nació. Incluso sin saberlo, reza en nombre de los que murieron para que naciera. Quizá así le odien un poco menos. Nunca ve tanto humo de incienso durante el año y teme que vaya a ahogarse un día._

_La fe en los dioses no le sirve. No sabe de demonios__ incluso cuando uno es su inquilino forzado, así que sólo le queda tener fe en si mismo._

_Odia el día en que nació, p__ero se niega a dejar de vivir por un sentimiento que desconoce._

_Se mira__ todos los días al espejo y ve sus ojos. Todo en él es distinto a los demás._

_Cerúleo mirar, opacado por tristeza._

_Limpia sus lágrimas, que son como nubarrones que no le dejan ver._

_Se queda dormido sobre el frío pasto hasta el anochecer. No importa, porque nadie espera en casa. Para él es otro día del año, donde sufre más en particular la soledad. _

_A __Naruto le gusta el cielo azul. Siente como si fuera la venganza del pueblo que lo odia sin razón el ennegrecerlo ese día. _

_Le trae un sentimiento de calidez en el pecho que no entiende, porque es un recuerdo que se grabó como tatuaje en su memoria sin querer._

_No sabrá que es porque al nacer, miró los ojos de su padre__ para saludar. Y al morir, el padre miró los ojos del niño para pedir perdón y dar despedida. _

_Es irónico que para un Hokage, el día más importante de su vida sea __el de su muerte._

_Confianza en él fue su legado, junto con el poder bestial que usaría para proteger el futuro. Aquel poder que hizo mal sería usado para el bien._

_Cuando Naruto abre los ojos, ve ese color cerúleo. El cielo protector, al día siguiente, azul y despejado le abraza. _

_Ha superado otro año más. Ha podido resistir otro día._

_Naruto se despeja. El azul lo reconforta, y entonces dibuja una sonrisa forzada, convenciéndose de que todo estará bien._

_Y vive otro día a día mas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

¿comentarios?

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! lol


End file.
